The Lost Memory
by LenLenKun
Summary: Sora was never one to believe in ghost stories of any kind. But when his new school is claimed to be haunted by a unsolved mystery, he has no choice but to be a little curious of the story. However, Sora soon comes to be deep in the middle of the mystery when he meets the so called ghost of his school. Rated M for later chapters. Contains slight shounen ai, murder, and such.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! New story here~ Went with a Kingdom Hearts one this time because I am finishing up my Riku cosplay and have been replaying the games a lot recently. Anyways, was inspired by a whole bunch of different horror and crime shows that I have been watching. So, read, review and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters...**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard the rumors about the school? They say that a kid went missing and that his body is actually buried here!"

Sora cringed as he listened to his classmates talk about some stupid rumors. It was his first day of high school as a freshman, and so far he decided that the others were too immune for him. Unfortunately, he'd be stuck with these immature people for the next few years. With a load groan, he slumped down in his desk and laid his head down.

"Alright class, settle down!" The teacher announced as he walked in and started writing things on the board. He looked like a high schooler himself with his blond mullet and casual clothing. "My name is Mr. Myde* and I will be your English teacher this year!"

A few of the girls giggled and commented about how cute their teacher was while a few of the guys boasted about how easy the class was going to be. Sora sat up in his desk and grinned happily to himself. English had always been torture for him, so perhaps the young teacher would make it less painful. However, the nice and joyful mood suddenly flew out the window with one question alone.

"Is it true that a kid went missing and that his body might be buried here?" A boy suddenly asked, making the teacher suddenly stop what he was doing and just glare at the boy.

"That's just a stupid rumor that someone made up a few years ago... Now everyone pull out some paper and a pen and prepare to take some notes!"

Everyone including Sora groaned as they did what they were instructed to do. The notes were long and contained a lot of useless info that would probably be important later on. Throughout the whole class, however, Sora noticed that his teacher seemed out of it and kept staring outside the window.

**xxxxx**

The bell finally rang, releasing the agitated freshmen from the class's hold. Most of the students quickly packed up and left, more than likely finding their next class or chatting with others. Sora, on the other hand, took his time to leave the class. The entire extreme note taking had made him really drowsy.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Myde!" Sora chimed as he eventually made it to the door. After not receiving a reply, he turned back to see his teacher mournfully looking out the window. Shrugging it off, the young boy set off for his next class.

**xxxxx**

"Riiiiku!" Sora exclaimed as he glomped a slightly taller, silver-headed boy. Said boy flailed wildly as he landed on his butt, with Sora sitting on him. "You said that you were going to that fancy school overseas! You lied to me!"

Riku just sighed and shook his head as he tried to push the boy off of himself. "I know, I know. My dad decided to send me here last minute, like usual," he replied as they stood up, ignoring the stories and whispers of the others in the hallway. Sora and Riku had grown up together, so most of the students were used to their "moments".

"So, what class are you headed to? I'm heading to advance chemistry..."

Sora frowned and pulled out a folded up schedule, trying to decipher it. "Um, I have a history class next. Ew!" Riku chuckled and patted his friend on the back. The only classes that the brunette seemed to like were art based.

"Well, you might want to hurry before the bell rings, Sora," Riku stated as he started to make his way to his own class. After a quick goodbye, Sora dashed off to find his class.

**xxxxx**

Sora could honestly say that he wasn't one for having a good sense of direction. Somehow he had managed to find and old, abandoned hallway full of classrooms. Although the lights were on in the hallway, the quietness and emptiness gave off an aura of creepiness. Looking around for someone to help him, Sora realized that he was on his own.

"Ugh, just great! Already late and lost on my first day of school!" Fuming, the young boy pulled out his schedule and tried to figure out where he was. However, the sound of a door opening brought him out of his pondering.

At the end of the hallway a door from one of the classrooms slowly opened. Sora nervously watched as a young looking boy with short bluish/silverfish hair and long bangs walked out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. The boy looked around for a moment, muttered something, and then headed to a class across the hall.

"H-hey, wait a moment!" Sora quickly shoved the schedule back in his pocket and ran down the hallway. Unfortunately, as Sora ran towards the boy, the boy ignored him and entered the room. When he reached the room he realized that something strange was going on.

When he went to turn the knob, Sora came to see that the door was locked tightly. _'Well, perhaps he just locked the door...'_ Standing on the tip of his toes, he tried to look through the window pane on the door. To his surprise though, the room was completely empty. "What the…"

Suddenly, Sora heard footsteps at the end of the hallway. The brunette turned, expecting to see a teacher or student there. To his horror, however, the boy from a few moments ago was down the hallway, covered in blood and dirt, and slowly walking towards him.

Sora panicked and slowly backed up until his back hit a wall. There was nowhere to run and the boy was still getting closer. A wave of dizziness suddenly washed over the brunette as he started to panic more. _'Maybe I'm just hallucinating or someone is pulling a horrible prank on me…?'_

As Sora became dizzier and dizzier, his vision started to get blurry. When the boy was near enough to almost touch the brunette, Sora let his dizziness consume him and collapsed on the ground, watching as everything suddenly went black.

* * *

**So, please read and review! For those of you reading my Venomania story, I hope to upload the next chapter soon~ Until next time guys~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm not dead (surprisingly)! Life for me for the past year has just been really, really hectic. With a few bad relationships, moving 3-4 times, and school, I have not been given the chance to write a lot. However, I am currently writing up the next chapters to my series. Thank you to everyone who has still expressed interest in my stories! I will have the new things up A.S.A.P.!**

**Anyways, new chapter up! I procrastinated on college stuff to start writing again~ Now that my life is back on track, I will be writing a whole lot more. I will be writing the next chapter for this and my Venomania story while finishing up my Judal cosplay for Metrocon .**

**As usual, I still don't own any of the characters in this story, unfortunately. Wish I did though!**

* * *

"B-but, Squall, there really was a ghost in there!"

"Right... And I suppose that your school is also Hogwarts?"

Sora groaned loudly as he laid his head down on his home's dining room table. Not long after his "fainting incident" at the school, a teacher had found him on the ground and had called his emergency contact to pick him up. Unfortunately, that said emergency contact was his older brother Leon, who was not the happiest camper in the world at the moment.

Leon had been at work when the school had called him, so he had to go through the hassel of leaving early and fearing the worst for his little brother. But when he had gotten to the school all he was told was that Sora had gotten lost and probably fainted from the confusion. Leave it to his little brother to become a laughing stock on the first day of school, especially when he started sprouting nonsense about a ghost as soon as Leon had made eye contact with him.

"Ugh, you never believe me... Dad would always believe me." Sora mumbled, obviously fed up with his brother's attitude. He moved his head so that he could catch a glimpse of the older man's actions. "Didn't you tell me when I was younger that there was a ghost in the school?"

"That was when you were five and still cute to tease," Leon replied as he decided to treat himself to some ice cream for the whole ordeal he had to deal with that day.

Sora rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching out his arms with a long yawn. "Yeah, yeah... Anyways, what's for dinner tonight?" he asked as he got up from his spot and attached himself to his brother's leg, much to the older man's dismay.

"Well, Cloud's coming over for dinner again, so why not Tacos?" Leon suggested as he finished the last of his ice cream. He set down his bowl on the counter behind himself and tried to pry Sora off of his leg. "Why don't you go invite Riku over or something..?"

As quickly as he had attached himself to Leon, Sora was quick to unlatch himself and speed off to go call his best friend. Shaking his head in disbelief, Leon ran a hand through his hair and mumbled to himself, _"Why did I just suggest tacos? I don't even like them.."_

**_xxxxxxx_**

"So...Sora," Cloud had started as he, Leon, and Riku watched the young brunette scarf down a mountain full of tacos. "I heard that you had an accident at school today?"

Sora nodded enthusiastically and quickly swallowed the mouthful of tacos he had at the moment. "Yeah! There was this ghost guy on the the upper levels of the school, who totally popped out of nowhere and scared the daylights out of me!" he replied, almost too energetically for the stoic blond to take in.

"I see... Well my brother would love to hear all about that when he gets back. He's into all those weird ghost stories."

Riku and Sora looked at each other and then to the blond seated in front of them. "Since when did you ever have a brother?" they asked almost in unison. Cloud raised an eyebrow and stared at the two for a few moments, just to make sure that they weren't kidding.

"You don't remember Roxas?..."

Leon let out a small chuckle and folded his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't want to remember someone who beat the crap out of me everyday just because they got angry at small things. Right?" he turned to see Cloud scowl at him and shake his head.

"Oh, aren't we talking about Sora's twin friend who decided to go to Twilight Town to live with your parents?" Riku asked as he tried to clear up the awkward tension in the room. His own home was already weird enough, especially since tonight was steak night in a house full of homicidal teenagers. _'Oh, the fighting that occurs between Kadaj and the others when steak is involved.'_

"Yeah... Anyways, he'll be at the school tomorrow for his first day..." Cloud said quietly, more to himself than anything. The room went quite for a few moments until Sora suddenly jumped up.

"Well, thanks for dinner, Squall! Riku and I should probably go do some homework now!" Before anyone could say anything else, Sora had already dragged his highly confused friend up to his room.

"So... Why tacos?"

Leon let out a sigh and just stared at the other male. "I don't have the faintest idea why... Let's go watch a movie or something." And with that the two males got up to eventually fight over what movie to watch, with Cloud usually winning their squabbles.

**xxxxxxx**

"Ugh, why won't anyone believe me, Riku?" Sora asked as he sprawled out on his best friend's lap. "I mean, he was totally right there in front of me, like you are right now!"

Riku could only remain quiet and pet the brunette on the head as if he were some small child or a pet. When Sora got into his childish mode there was no stopping him until he calmed himself down.

Suddenly, Sora sat up on Riku's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, I have a brilliant idea! Wanna know what it is?!" he asked, making the other boy feel suddenly a bit nervous. You see, whenever he though of a plan, things never went well afterwards.

"I probably will regret asking about your plans... But something tells me that you would harass me about them anyways..."

Beaming happily and nodding, Sora let out a small squeal and leaned his face closer to Riku's. Riku on the other hand tried to remain calm and collected while his friend virtually destroyed his personal space.

"We should totally sneak into the school tonight so I can show you that I'm not making things up!"

Riku mentally groped around his brain for a good response to Sora's crazy and impossible idea. The last thing he wanted to do was sneak around an empty building at night and have the possibility of getting caught and face any jail time. However, his words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Fine, but not for too long."

"Great! We'll sneak out when Squally goes to sleep tonight!"

As Riku mentally beat himself over his lack of self control, Sora could barely contain his excitement. Tonight would be the night that he proved to his brother and best friend that he wasn't crazy.


End file.
